dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Edgar Cizko (New Earth)
This would force her to separate herself from her closest allies. The plan was to make Wonder Woman feel isolated and create fear of her fellow Amazons. Dr. Psycho warps fragile mind Vanessa's mind and turns her into the new Silver Swan. Dr. Psycho is stopped and is taken away and became a patient in a mental facility, confined to a padded room and a straitjacket. When the Legion of Super-Heroes were lost in time Saturn Girl mentally calls for her friends, this awakens Dr. Psycho enough for him to attack several staff members and escape. He then travels and attack the Legion. Dr. Psycho was later recruited by Lex Luthor's Secret Society of Super-Villains. Dr. Psycho worked with Talia al Ghul, to recruit criminals for the Society with Catman the only one to reject their offer. Dr. Psycho does not take the rejection well and threatens to have Catman kill himself. However the pack of lions under his command convinces him he might be eaten if he has Catman hurt himself. He also spends time working with Deathstroke to capture one of the Marvel Family of superheroes. The other members of the Society realizes that he is trying to influence mentally them. Unaffected, they brush it off as something to be expected. Infinite Crisis Dr. Psycho later travels with Warp to release the Monster Doomsday from his prison at the Earth's core. He used his powers to control Doomsday, and uses him during the assault on Metropolis. Dr. Psycho was defeated along with the rest of the villains. | Powers = Telepathy: He can read and manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. He has demonstrated the following specialized uses: *''Telepathic Defense:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. **''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepaths may notice and 'see' through this ability. **''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic and very detailed illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there e.g. invisible. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. Black could control thousands of minds at the same time. **''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Psionic Blast:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. | Abilities = * Psychiatry: Edgar Cizko is trained in psychiatry and psychotherapy. He has a particular talent for taking an opponent's fears and inhibitions and turning them against them. * Hypnosis: Edgar Cizko is a masterful hypnotist and can use this gift on a nearly superhuman level. | Strength = Below Average: Edgar Cizko possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * * * | Wikipedia = Doctor Psycho | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Injustice League members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Mind Control Category:Psychiatry Category:Hypnosis Category:1991 Character Debuts